A business should have a clear understanding of its operating environment, which may result from a careful analysis of a number of factors. One factor is knowledge of competitors. Another involves having a grasp on the business' own marketing. The ability to tie together particular events, with relevant products or services, and with the business' core message, and then effectively relay that information to a target audience is invaluable in the modern marketplace. However, too often a business' attempt to juggle so many factors at the same time can result in dropped balls—an ineffective event, a poorly articulated message, or even presenting wrong products to the right audience.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a computer based system that may operate to assist in identifying and selecting events that are appropriate for a particular business operation and that may generate reports concerning same. More specifically, it would be advantageous to have a computer based process in which users may access detailed campaign strategies, outline IMC objectives, key competitors, audience careabouts, and event strategies and obtain in-depth event summaries provide detailed audience profiles, event content, and an analysis of the competitive landscape.